Alpha and Omega: Alpha's New Home
by ensombraza-espada-0
Summary: What happens when a modified soldier enters Jaspar Park? Will he be the Eastern/Western Pack's Gaurdian or bring destruction. LillyXGarth LillyXOC KateXHumphery GarthXOC OCXOC
1. Chapter 1

Project Wolfe: Subject Alpha

I do not own any franchise, movie, tv show, or song mentioned. I do not own Alpha & Omega

Chapter 1: Relocation

Regular POV (Point of view)

Gunshots were ringing through the silence of the cold, winter night. A man was running through the forest, sticks breaking and leaves rustling under his feet. The man stood at six feet two inches, grey fur covered his entire body with white fur aroun his mouth and on his chest, he had eyes that were a feral yellow, and was wearing some tattered cargo jeans. Following close behind him were a group of soilders in tundra camo firing assault rifles in his direction. He was hit by two rounds. One hit him in the left arm, and the other hit him in the right shin. He staggered as he came to a clearing. He ran to a dead end at a waterfall in the clearing. He looked to see soilders approching from every part of the forest. He growled as they surrounded him, with the waterfall behind him. After the soilders surrounded him a man in a black suit with a shaved head, dark shades, and a serious sounding voice, came from the crowd of soilders. He looked at the man and said "Subject Alpha, we have you cornered. Just surrender and come back with us and we'll forget all about this" Alpha stared daggers at him and said "I've had it wirh you and your army. You have plenty of soilders and yet I'm the one sent on these missions" He clenched his fist and said "I have enough innocent blood on my hands and I won't kill anymore innocent people for your field tests Commissioner!" He turned around facing the waterfall. The Commissioner raised his hands and said "Subject Alpha, your not thinking clearly. Please, calm yourself" Alpha said "I'm thinking clearly" and jumped into the waterfall hitting the water fifty feet below. The Commissioner said "I want a complete area search. Report any findings" As Alpha fell through the air he smirked knowing that he would not have to kill anymore innocent people for them.

Later...

Kate and Humphery were strolling through the forest on the way back from a midnight howl together when they began to hear gunshots in the distance. Kate pulled Humphery into some bushes as they watched toward a waterfall where they heard the gunshots. "What's going on Kate" Humphery asked his mate. She looked at him and said "I have no idea, but from the number of gunshots it can't be any less then 100 hunters" Suddenly they saw something fall from the top of the waterfall. They watched as it hit the river below. Humphery went in that direction due to his curiousity. Kate followed behind to make sure her mate didn't get into too much trouble. As they got to the bottom of the waterfall they found a human covered in fur with an elongated mouth and ears like a dogs wearing olive cargo jeans, and coughing up water on the shore of the river. He looked almost like another wolf. Suddenly his eye's fluttered open and he reached towards Kate and Humphery as he coughed up more water and passed out. Kate walked over and put her ear to his chest and heard a faint beat. "He's alive..." she said as she started to lift him onto her back. She looked at Humphery and said " Help me carry him to the den Humphery" "Okay, but what are we going to tell Winston? You know how he feels abot humans. I doubt he would let you bring a human into our den" Humphrey inquired. Kate thought for a second and said "I'll think of something, until then let's keep him in your old den" "Sounds good to me" Humphrey said. They started to take him towards the Valley when they heard some rustling in the bushes. Kate looked at Humphrey and signaled him to follow hide in the bushes. A few seconds after they hid, some soldiers appeared from the forest and looked around. After they looked around the river bank one called on a radio and said "No sign of the target" Kate and Humphrey who were listening heard a voice reply from radio say "Very well, *sigh* return to base. Searching the river for a body will attract too much attention" The soldier nodded and signaled the other to follow him as he left. After the coast was clear Kate and Humphery started to carry Alpha toward their den again. After a while they arrived and set him down in Humphrey's old den. He started to stir for moment before settling down. Suddenly Kate and Humphrey heard a growl and turned around to see Winston with two of the strongest alpha wolves, Can-do, and Hutch. "Kate, why have you brought an outsider, and a human no less, into our territory?" Winston spoke in a stern, almost angry tone. Kate looked at him and said "He was nearly dead, I wasn't going to leave him for dead. And beside he wouldn't be able to hurt us, even if he wanted" Winston looked at the unconscious being before him. Suddenly Alpha woke up and tried to stand only to collapse from the bullet wound in his leg. He looked around in a panic. "Relax, your safe here" His eyes bugged out as he moved back saying "I can understand you? Where am I?" Winston said "Your in Jasper Park, more specifically, my pack's home. Now tell me what the hell you are?" He stared daggers at Winston and said "You want to know 'what' I am, then I'll tell you...

Flashback

Alpha's POV

Where am I? Who am I? I opened my eyes and looked around. There were some weird tubes hooked up to me. I was floating in some strange fluid. I started to panic ripping out the tubes. Suddenly I found myself gasping for air. I pushed foward and felt something in my way. It was smooth and clear. I hit once to hear a ping resonate in the fluid. I hit it a second time and it cracked. The third time I hit the material it made a crashing sound as it shattered. My vision went dark for a second and when it returned I saw a man in a white coat in front of me. He said "Your awake. You are the first" I looked around and saw six 'creatures' in tubes like me and then I saw a reflection of myself. I looked just like them. The man in the coat handed me some clothes and said "Get dressed, we need to explain somethings to you. I put on the clothes I was given, and asked him "I need to know, what am I?" The man looked me and replied "You are an anthromorphic human-wolf hybrid created as part of Project: Wolfe" I looked down at my hand. It was covered in grey fur and I had claws. I clenched my hand into a fist and asked "What is my name?" The man said "You are the first, so we shall call you Alpha"

End of Flashback

"... I am a hybrid. I am part wolf and part human. I was bred by humans for war as a weapon. So now you know what I am. Name's Alpha." Winston and Hutch stood there with there jaws dropped. Can-do looked at hiam and said "If you were bred for war prove it" "Can-do, this is not the time or place for that" Hutch scolded him. Alpha winced in pain as he looked at his arm and leg's forgotten wounds. He decided to patch himself up. While Hutch and Can-do were arguing with Kate and Winston trying to break up the fight, he took a survival knife out of one of his cargo pockets and proceed to dig the bullet in his left arm out. Humphrey looked over at Alpha who had the knife in his arm digging out the bullet from earlier and asked "What are you doing?"Alpha replied after forcing the bullet out of the wound and taking the knife out "If I don't get the bullets out of me, they can cause lead poisoning and kill me" He dug the knife into the wound on his leg and easily removed the bullet. After Kate and Winston broke Can-do and Hutch up they looked at him and Kate panicing, said "What are doing" Humphery walked over and said "He said he had to remove the bullet to prevent... uhhh, what did you call it?" Humphrey asked Alpha. "Lead poisoning" Alpha said as he was bandaging his bullet wounds with some medical wrap he kapt in his cargo pocket. He felt his right shoulder, and cursed his luck under his breath. He pulled out some cloth and placed it around his shoulder. He looked over at the wolves and said "Can one of you help me?" "Sure" Kate said "I'll help too" Humphrey said. He looked at them and said "I need you to pull on this" showing the cloth around his shoulder with some cloth loose for them to grip. Humphrey looked and asked "Why?" "My shoulder is out of socket and I need to slingshot it back into socket" Kate and Humphrey nodded and grabbed the cloth with their jaws. They started to pull as Alpha pushed on his right shoulder. Soon his shoulder popped back into place and he used the cloth as a sling after Kate and Humphery let go of it. He sat down and said "I'm gonna be unable to do much for awhile. Alright if I stay? I'll help you with anything you need" Winston said "I'll allow you to stay, but Hutch will be watching over you until you can be trusted" Hutch looked at Winston and nodded in confirmation of his request. Winston looked at Humphrey and said "Seeing as how you are staying in the Alpha Den with us, is it okay for him to stay here" "Sure" Humphrey walked over to Alpha and said "Stay as long as you want buddy" "Okay" answered Alpha nervously. After they left him to get some rest he thought "Buddy, what was that about. Does he really trust me that much? Oh well, time to get some rest"

End of Chapter

I can't change actagory right now so don't review on that. Review on what you think of the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Project Wolfe: Subject Alpha

I do not own any franchise, movie, tv show, or song mentioned. I do not own Alpha & Omega

Chapter 2: Introduction

Regular POV

Alpha woke up to the sound of the birds chirping. He got up wincing from pain in his right shoulder, left arm, and right leg. He walked towards the mouth of the cave flinch with every step. Once he reached the cave looked around to see the sunrise over the colorful horizon, the alphas of the pack moving about, and the fresh morning dew on the grass and plants. He looked around for a second before trying to move towards the bottom of the hill. He was able to get to the bottom and started to walk around in the woods still feeling the pain from his injuries. He stopped when he heard footsteps closing in on him fast. He turned around to see three alphas surrounding him. One of them who was a male and had pure jet black fur with a white belly asked "What are you doing in our woods" Calmly, he answered "Looking for some water. Why do you care?" The second which had a brown and light brown fur and was also male aggressivly said "That isn't what he meant. What are you doing in our territory and how did you understand us?" Alpha smirked and said "You are pathetic to not notice I'm half wolf. Besides that I thought this territory belonged to that older wolf. What was his name, I can't remember" The third wolf, a female with red fur said "Well, since you won't leave we'll show you how pathetic we are" Alpha redied himself as the wolves preparred to attack. The first one lunged and he dodged. The second charged at him while he flinched from pain, and tried to bite him. After Alpha dodged him he was ambushed from behind by the third wolf who jumped on his back and was just as quickly thrown off. He looked as they preparred to attack again and said "You three better leave unless you have a death wish" They didn't listen and they started to rush towards him. He saw the second wolf lunge at him and grabbed him by the paw and swung him at the third wolf making them both hit a tree. Then the first wolf watched as Alpha stood there and preparred to attack when he heard another wolf scream "That is enough!" Alpha and the first wolf looked to see Winston looking at them and then he said "Tell me what happened, NOW!" The first wolf said "I caught this human here, snooping around in our territory" Winston then looked at him with a glare and said "Here is here with my permission until he heals. What you did made it where he may not heal as fast. Now what happened" Alpha looked at him and said "I was on way to find a stream to get some water when thay jumped me" "As I thought, Derik go and hunt some caribou and get your friends Damien and Amber to go with you" The other two wolves, Damien and Amber, got up from the tree they were knocked into and walked away with Derik. Alpha walked over to Winston still feeling intense pain and said "Thanks, I never got your name or the others" Winston looked at him and said "Nice to meet you Alpha, my name is Winston. I'm the leader of this pack. You already know Hutch. The wolf who tried to fight you last night was Can-do. The wolf who saved you was my daughter Kate and the other was her mate Humphery" Alpha nodded and looked at a wolf coming out of the bushes. It was Hutch. Winston looked at Hutch and said "Hutch take Alpha to the stream and make sure he stay out of trouble" "Yes sir" Hutch led Alpha through the forest into a small clearing with a stream. Alpha rushed over to it and pulled a bottle from his cargo pants. He opened the bottle and took a pill from it. Hutch looked at it and asked "What is that?" Alpha looked at him and replied "It is medicine made by humans to dull pain" He then took the pill and washed it down with some water. He and Hutch then heard a howl and Hutch said "Sound like lunch is ready" As they headed back Alpha could smell the blood of a fresh kill and it made him remember something.

Flashback

Alpha's POV

I was being trained along with the other seven Lycans (The scientists' name for the human-wolf hybrid). They were all powerful soldiers. There was Beta, a golden female Lycan. She was a tech head, and knew how to take anything apart and build back together better. She had a joyful personallity, but would kill you in a second's notice. Then there was Delta, a black and grey male Lycan. He was a jerk and could infuriate you in a second. He had a know-it-all attitude and was possibly the most cunning amongst us. Epsilon, a red female Lycan with the eyes of a hawk. She could see you a mile away. She had a soft side for animal in had a strong sense of honor. Gamma was a gray male Lycan. He was a brute, who wouldn't hesitate to tear you in half, but was always good to his friends. He was the second-strongest in physical strength and is a living, breathing death threat. Mu was a gold and white female Lycan. She was quick and coordinated, and was an expert at suplex. She was a real hardcase and had a serious personality. Then there was Omega, a white female Lycan. She was kind and good-hearted, but wouldn't hesitate to protect her friends. She had a strong moral compass and was the most beautiful creature on the Earth. Last but not least, Sigma, A.K.A. number one badass in the group. He was easily th most extreme of us, and would kill someone for looking at him wrong. He had a happy trigger finger and a very aggresive personality. They were training for combat with me like any other day, except it was differant this time. We were gathered up and brought onto separate helicopter. Me and Omega were put on a helicopter together. Epsilon, and Mu went on the second helicopter. Sigma and Gamma took the third, fighting as usual. Then Beta, and Delta went on the last one. They carried us into the air and flew a long ways from the base into the mountain. After a while they slowed down. Outside was a mountainside covered in snow. Our instructor gave us parachutes and said "Put these on" Me and Omega did as instructed. As soon as we were done putting on the parachute, our instructor pushed us out of the helicopter and said "Today's training is, survival" As we were falling towards the ground me and Omega both pulled our parachute cords and made perfect we landed, the instructor said "We will come back for you in two weeks". We looked around and Omega said "Well first thing to do in survival" Suddenly a smell passed through the air. It was earthy and smelled of musk. I ran in that direction blinded by a sudden headwind blowing snow in my eyes with Omega asking "Where are you going?" I found a caribou that didn't see me until I forced it down by the horn and shoulder and tore out it's throat with my teeth. I looked at Omega who caught up and said "I caught dinner" She laughed a bit and helped me carry it. The taste in my mouth, the caribou's blood, was of my first kill.

End of Flashback

Alpha's POV

Me and Hutch arrived to the feeding grounds. As we got there I could feel the eyes of the wolves as they stared at me. We walked over and sat down next to Winston and a gold female wolf that looked like an older version of Kate. Winston looked at the wolves and said "I would like to introduce Alpha. He will be staying with us until he heal, so treat him as a valued guest. And to explain why he is covered in fur and can understand us is he is a human-wolf hybrid" I nodded my head and said "I will try not to be a burden" With that the wolves tore at rhe caribou carcasses. I was about to follow when the older golden wolf "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Winston's mate, Eve" "Nice to meet you" I replied. She then said in calm voice "I just want you to know, if you try to hurt anyone in my family, I will personally rip your head off and display on a stick outside our den as a trophy" Me, Hutch, and Winston looked at her with bugged out eyes as she took a bite of caribou and I said "I think I lost my appetite" as I got up. I started to walk around in the woods when I heard a scream echo through the chilling winter air. I ran in that direction to find a red muscular male wolf defending a shaking terrified white female wolf from a bear. He was easily swatted out of the air by the behemoth who then turned it's attention toward the white wolf. I could NOT stand for this and with a rush of strength I charged, with knife in hand, at the bear. Before it had time to react I jumped it the air and stabbed my knife into the bear's forehead killing it instantly. The white wolf looked at me and then ran towards the red wolf screaming "GARTH!" She nudge the red wolf which responded with a yelp of pain. I walked towards the red wolf, only to be stopped midway by the white wolf. She growled and I stepped while saying "Don't worry, I'm going to help" She stopped growling and said "Please, help him" "I will" I responded. She flinched and said "You can understand me?" "That's not important right now" I picked up the red wolf over my shoulder and he started to struggle. The white wolf said "Garth, don't worry, he's going to help you" He stopped struggling and I started to carry him only to be stopped again by most of the wolves who were at the feeding ground... including Eve. Eve stopped in her tracks and panically asked "Are you okay Lilly? You're not hurt are you?" while looking over the white wolf. "I'm fine Mom" she replied. Mom? Eve is this wolf's mother, which makes her Kate's sister. I noticed that Eve was now looking at me and asked "What happened here?" I looked at her and answered "I heard some screaming, and saw that bear that's dead with knife in it's head attacking these two. I was the one who killed it and I'm going to try and help this one" I said refering to the red wolf over my shoulder. Eve motioned forme to put him down and talking to two other wolves said "Janice, Reba, be dears and take Garth to Humphery's old den" The two female wolves took the red wolf off towards the den. I decided to go and take the knife from the bear's head, wiping the blood off on my pant's leg. I looked at the white wolf and said "Don't worry, I'll make sure he survive "She smiled and I thought "Why does she have to look like her. Is this my punishment for my deeds"

Later at the den...

Normal POV

Alpha and Lilly walked in to see Eve sitting nearby as Janice and Reba laid down Garth. Alpha walked over to him and Lilly asked "Can you help him" Alpha looked at Garth's wounds and pulled a lot things out of the pockets of his olive cargo jeans. These things included: fishing line, needles, medical wrap, a small plank of wood, and disinfectent. He looked at her and said "Of course, but before I continue, I was wondering what your names were" Lilly looked at him and said "Thanks, my name is Lilly, and his name is Garth" He looked at Garth and said "Garth, I want you to listen to me. If you move too much while I'm trying to patch you up, I could mess up, and you'll be in worse shape. Understand?" Garth weakly replied "Yeah" Alpha nodded and spread some disinfiectant salve over the three claw wounds while saying "This should prevent you from getting sick" Garth nodded and then Alpha thread some fishing line through a needle and said "Now you nedd to be very still. If you aren't, I could cause you're wounds to get ?" Garth weakly replied "Sure" Alpha then grabbed the plank of wod and told Garth "Bite down on this, it will help deal with the pain" Garth bit down on the wood. Alpha looked at Janice and Reba and said "You two, hold him down" They both nodded and he proceeded to sew up the first wound. Garth flinced at the pain but held still with help from Janice and Reba. Lilly walked over while Alpha finished sewing the first wound and asked "Why are you doing this?" Alpha tied the stitching in a knot and said "To close the wounds so that they heal faster" He then threaded the needle and started to stitch the second wound saying "Usually, when you heal, the wound has to close then regenerate. They both take a long time, but this way we skip a step" Alpha tied the second stitching in a knot and said "You know your sister saved my life" Lilly looked at him in disbelief as he threaded more fishing line and said "Really? Kate saved you. How?" He started to stich Garth's third claw wound and answered "Long story, basically I jumped off the top of the waterfall to get away from some people who were after me. I thought I was dead, but I woke up to see your sister dragging me out of the river before I passed out again" He finished up the stitching and continued "That how I got my wounds" He then wrap some medical wrap around Garth and said "Alright, just don't go through any vigorous activity and you should heal completely in about two weeks" Garth nodded and said "Thanks, it was nice of you to help me and Lilly" as him and Lilly went toward th mouth of the den. "Don't worry, it was nothing" Alpha replied as he put up the medical supplies. They left and he decided to get some sleep. Alpha looked at the ceiling of the den and thought "I wonder why she looks so much like Omega. They are so much alike" He fell asleep soon after.

End of Chapter

Author's note: I will not update for while, so don't expect anything for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

Alpha and Omega: Alpha's New Home (New Title)

I do not own any franchise, movie, tv show, or song mentioned. I do not own Alpha & Omega.

Also a note for Soildier, after some research I have found that because a human-wolf hybrid has existed in many forms, many times before you may not hold copyright to it. And you can't hold copyright to an unknown and unwritten plot. Claiming to is illegal and immoral. There is the possibility that this was all one big misunderstanding. I read a story by Darkwolf2425. After reading it and seeing your constant review I believe that this may be the one you are saying that I copied. If so let me list the differences. One: thw hybrid in his story is a spartan who can change into a wolf. The hybrid in my story is one who is a complete humanoid wolf. His plot revolves around the war with the Covonant. My plot revolves around the hybrid Alpha and his past. So if your friend is Darkwolf2425 I will not copy that plot. I mean, what is the point of having two story which are exactly the same. If your friend is not Darkwolf2425 send me a message and address of the story and I will see if the future plot is alike. If so, I will change my plot. Whatever this was, may God lead you on the right path. Now here's the story faithful readers. Also know should the story be taken down it is probably due to Soildier's actions or the actions of his friends.

Chapter 3: Lazy day

Regular POV

Alpha woke up at twilight and saw the sun barely over the horizon creating a purple and orange colored sky. He let out a yawn before seeing two red wolves dragging a carcass to the entrance of the den. He looked at them and they noticed he was awake. They froze in place before running into the forest. Alpha looked at the carcass, confused, before hearing someone say "Looks like the Eastern pack wanted to thank you" Alpha looked to see Hutch coming in the den from the right side of the entrance. Alpha watched as he walked to his side and looked at the wounds and asked "When will they be healed?" Alpha looked at him and said "The bullet wounds in my left arm and right leg will be healed enough to move around with minimal to no pain by tomarrow. And my shoulder will heal in about 3 days" Hutch moved back, shocked, and asked "How can you heal so fast?" Alpha answered "Being a hybrid has many positive effects. Along with increased speed and strength, we hybrids also had faster regenerative power. We could heal from any wound much faster than a human" Hutch now had a different question "What do you mean 'we'? Do you mean there are more hybrids than you?" "Yes, there was 8, although there's 7 now" Alpha answered. Hutch curious as to how the number of hybrids decreased asked "What happened to the last one?" Alpha looked away answering "I don't like talking about it" Alpha got up and looked at the carcass the Eastern wolves placed at the mouth of the den. Suddenly his stomach growled and he thought "Maybe I should accept their gift. After all, I never ate last night" Alpha walked over to the caribou carcass and started to sink his teeth into the meal that was present to him and proceeded to scarf down the caribou. Hutch was amazed at how fast he was striping the meat from the bone already tak all the meat off the ribs in a few minutes. Alpha, after finally satisfying his hunger, turned to Hutch. He wiped the blood off of his muzzle and asked "Anything you need help with?" Hutch looked and said "Sorry, but with your injuries you can't help us" Alpha looked a little disappointed but then asked "Well, what is there to do?" Hutch started to head out of the den saying "I don't know, ask Humphrey. Him and his friends are bound to be doing something"

Later

Alpha's POV

I looked all over for Humphrey tracking his scent all over the place, with little success. Finally I found a fresh scent trail before hearing someone scream "LOOK OUT!" I turned to see a log flying at me. I quickly ducked and turned around to see Humphery and three other wolves riding down the hills a long ways before hitting a boulder. I winced before heading towards them to see if they were alright. When I reached them, they were piled on top of each other, laughing. They were a strange bunch, but I recognized Humphrey amongst the others in the pile. Apparently, he noticed me because he said "Hey" before proceeding towards me. He walked up to me and asked "What are you doing Alpha?" I looked at saying "Well, I needed something to do, and Hutch said you and your friends were usually doing something" Humphrey nodded when one of the wolves, a skinny grey wolf with larger than average canines, asked "Humphrey, who's this?" Humphrey looked at him and said "I forgot, everyone I want you to meet Alpha, he's a human-wolf hybrid me and Kate saved and brought to my old den" He then looked at me and said "Alpha, I want you to meet my friends" The grey one came up to me putting up paw saying "The name's Salty" I grabbed his paw and shook it up and down saying "Nice to meet you" The next one, a small black wolf, with a grey face, came up and said "Hi, I'm Shakey" I put my hand out and he lightly slapped it, which confused me. I asked him "Why did you do that?" He looked at me with a smile and said "That was a high-five. It's something friends do" I thought as to why they considered me their friend. I have barely known them for a few minutes. I smiled and said "Ok" Then the last one, a fat light brown wolf walked up and said "I'm Mooch" I shaked his paw and Humphrey said "So, what do you want to do Alpha?" I looked at him and said "It doesn't matter, I'm fine with anything" Salty then said "Hey let's get another log and let's take hime log sledding Humphrey" Humphrey nodded and said "Great idea" I looked at them with a blank stare wondering what 'log sledding' is.

Later...

Normal POV

Alpha was at the top of a hill, with Humphrey, Salty, Shakey, and Mooch. They loaded into the log and Humphrey told Alpha "Hop in, it's gonna fun" Alpha, though he wasn't sure about how safe it was, climbed in and Humphery said "Get ready to taste the wind!" They then pushed off and started to travel at a high speed down the hill. As they went down the hill Alpha, who was sitting behind Salty, started to feel a familier feeling.

Adrenaline.

Flashback...

Alpha's POV

It's been a month since the survival training and I still feel like crap. We haven't been sent for a mission lately so everyone is getting a little stir crazy. The only exercise we get is in the gym or sparring, or in Gamma and Sigma's case, all-out brawling. I was sitting in mine, Gamma, Omega, and Beta's barrack on the bed, wearing a pair of olive cargo jeans and an olive t-shirt, waiting for something to happen. As if on cue, Omega walked in and sat down next to me. She was weaing a white tank top that was loose and a pair of olive cargo jeans. Ever since the survival training, we had became close friends. She looked me and said "Things have been slow lately huh? Makes you wish something would happen" I looked at her and said "Yeah, I know what you mean. Next time Gamma and Sigma fight maybe we should join in" She laughed before saying "Yeah" She laughed some more and I chuckled a bit. We were interupted by a soldier in the average olive garb uniform walking and saying "Beta wants to see you in the research lab" We nodded and proceeded towards the research wing of the base. When we arrived, we saw Beta in a white lab coat, doing something on a computer. I looked at the screen the screen and caught a glimpse of something that looked like us Lycans, before she shut the program. Beta looked at us and said "Finally, you're here. I need you and Omega to test a new armor system" Me and Omega looked at her before I said "Beats sitting around and doing nothing" she smiled and said "Okay. Now put on this armor" she said before opening a case with a set of grey wolf-like armor with the greek letter for lower case alpha on the left shoulder, and a set of white wolf-like armor with the greek letter for lower case omega on the left shoulder. Omega looked me and I looked back and Beta said "After you put them on repot to the sparing arena for testing" we nodded and began to put on the armor. We took our respective armor and went into seperate changing rooms. I started to put on the armor pieces. After I put on all the pieces they linked together and some part of the helmet pierced the back of my neck. I kneeled and growled from the pain when my visor on my helmet went black and some writing said "STARTING SET-UP" After the bar under was full, I felt an object drilling into my neck. It hurt like hell as the screen now had a bar filling up under the writing "NERVOUS SYSTEM SYNC IN PROGRESS" After the bar was full the pain ceased and I heard a femanine cybernetic voice say "Sorry, but the prior procedure was necessary for optimal performance" I thought "_What the hell is going on?"_ The voice said "I will tell you" I was surprised and started to say "How did you...?" She interrupted and answered "The earlier procedure linked me with your nervous system and let me see things like vital signs, emotion, psyche, and even your thoughts and memories. And answer the question you are thinking, I am your Armor Linked Intelligence. You may call me Ali" (A\N: That is pronounced like ally) I stood dumbstruck as the visor turned on to reveal a blue Lycan hologram in my visor. She looked at me and said with her arms crossed "So... how do I look?" I remained silent as she giggled and said "It doesn't matter. Anyways, before we go to the sparring ground, any questions" still a little nervous from her appearance I said "Are you the only A.I.?"

She looked at me and said "Beta made armor for everyone of you, including herself. In each is a personalized A.I. Beta believed would be able to get along with their partner. We all share the same name but are each unique" I nodded and she acted like she fell from the sudden movement of my visor. I paniked and she giggled saying "I didn't really fall. I was simply trying what they call humor" I frown and she lowered her ears and said "I'm sorry if you didn't find it funny" I looked at her and said "It's okay. So when you said you were linked my nervous system, does that mean you can control my body?" She looked at me with a smile and answered "No, my link is made for observation only" I sighed, relieved she could not control me. She then said as she opened a message a holograpic screen within my visor "This is a message from Beta. She say that each armor has a unique function. I will check the database of your armor as we proceed towards the sparring arena for the functions listed" I nodded and proceeded toward the elevator to see Omega already waiting for me. Ali then suddenly spoke through a speaker in my helmet and said "I see you were paired with Omega A.L.I.-7" Me and Omega looked at each other and then a deep, rough-sounding, male voice speaked out a speaker and said "And you were paired with Alpha, A.L.I.-1" I said "Ali, who are talking to?" "I am talking to the A.L.I. Unit placed in Subject Omega's armor. And to identify us specifically, we were assifned a number between 1 through 8. I am A.L.I.-1, and he is A.L.I.-7" she answered within my helmet. I thought _"Why did she say 'he'?"_ Ali, who heard my thought said "He is called he because we each are a definate gender opposite of our companion to ensure better cooperation" I simply accepted this is a fact and shrugged it off. As the elevator came to a stop we were in a spacious metal room, with several metal columns coming out of the floor, in various heights. Near the wall on their right there was some mirrored glass near the ceiling that served for observation. On the far side of the room, I noticed Gamma and Delta. They were our opponets. Suddenly, a voice came over a speaker in the room and said "We have provided you with weapons and armor. Now don't hold back" Gamma then pulled out a General Purpose Machine Gun and started to fire towards us as we took cover behind to seperat columns. Suddenly I saw two P90s come out of the holsters on Omegas armor and she took them and opened fire towards Gamma as she ran between cover. I then heard Ali say "I have found out what the unique feature on your armor is an exo skeleton in the armor that increase physical strength ten fold" I yelled "ACTIVATE IT!" Ali obliged and started tear one of the columns from the floor and throw it at Gamma who jumped out of the way just in time. This new feeling of being invincible was great, and it wasn't just the armor. I felt a rush I heard Gamma and Sigma talk about before from fighting.

Adrenaline.

End of Flashback

Normal POV

Alpha was actually enjoying log sledding with Humphrey and his friends. Suddenly he opened his eyes as they all screamed at the growing ever closer boulder in their path. They hit with a loud thud and flew in the air. Humphrey landed in a tree, Salty in a creek, Mooch in a hole in a tree, Shakey in a patch of tall grass, and Alpha landed in a bush. They all got up laughing except for Alpha who just slightly smiled and Mooch who was stuck and yelled "Somebody help! It dark in here!" Humphery said "Our luck ceases to amaze me. Guys, help me get Mooch" Alpha got up with the others to help Humphrey when they heard a some growling and a loud yelp coming from the valley. Alpha ran towards the valley and told Humphrey and the other in a serious tone "Get Mooch out of that tree, and see what's going" they all nodded and watched as Alpha proceeded towards the valley as fast as his wounded shoulder, arm, and leg would allow.

What he saw in the valley shocked him...

End of Chapter

Hmm, a cliffhanger, hope you readers can handle it. Anyways, read and review. Also, Soildier send me a private message with the story and I will let you know the differences I see and change some things in my story if I have to. Also note I am going to take a break for now and relax until further notice. I will check my stories every now and then so review a lot and I may go back to writing earlier.


End file.
